Heartbreak
by BlizzardPhoenix222
Summary: When Lucy starts getting ignored by almost everyone, she leaves fairy tail. She doesn't plan to return until she is stronger than Natsu. R&R, please.
1. Leaving

**I got this idea. needed to write this, but this a very generic idea. enjoy...**

Ever since Lisanna came back, Lucy had been mostly ignored. Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and Mirajane were the only few people who'd said the occasional hello or that everyday chat. Now it was just unbearable to see her love be in another relationship.

Natsu yelled across the room, "Lucy! We're kicking you off the team for Lisanna because you're weaker and you should train! Is that okay?"

Lucy replied, "Yeah, it's okay. I need to get stronger anyways. Be sure to have fun with a little curse I'm giving you." The last part she whispered.

Making her decision, she told the people who wouldn't ignore her what she planned to do.

She said, "I'm sick of them treating me like a piece of weak trash. I'm leaving for

When Markarov heard this, tears fell. Plip. Plop. Plip. He removed Lucy's mark and as soon as that happened, he was crying like Niagara falls. It was the same for Mirajane, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy. Gajeel himself was teary-eyed. They thought of what they would miss.

Levy would miss the novel reading and writing sessions they held.

Wendy and Romeo would miss her as an older sister who was kinder than most.

Gajeel would miss her dancing and singing to his guitar on Saturday nights on stage.

Mirajane would miss the bubbly-ness of her.

They walked out to the main hall. She put up the guild sign with the hand that would've had the mark on it. Markarov, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and Mirajane put the guild sign up as well. Everyone else was very ignorant and was "catching up" with Lisanna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 1 YEAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu frowned. There was a scent missing, and a familiar presence wasn't here… Gray had noticed it earlier, as did Erza. 5 people had been silent for a year, talking only amongst themselves. Gramps had locked everyone out of his office except for Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and Mirajane. Those five were the silent ones. He wondered what or who was missing. Suddenly, a name appeared in his head. _**Lucy.**_ Every moment he'd spent, every mission, every monster they'd destroyed came rushing back to him. Every Lucy-kick. Every time he broke into her house. Every time she yelled at him

The guild was quiet and peaceful until he cried out "WHERE IS LUCY?!"

Levy walked- no, stomped- over to him and slapped him in the face. She started crying and punching him and with every punch there was a word.

"SHE...LEFT...BECAUSE...YOU...IGNORED...HER...AND...SHE...LOVED...YOU!"

With the last word she whacked him with her purse. Harder than she whacked Gajeel. Raw anger and hatred came from Levy, Gajeel, and Mirajane. Sadness came from Wendy. True anger seeped out of Romeo. Markarov sadly shook his head. Tears fell from the five (except Gajeel. He was teary eyed)

"1 whole year has passed, and you still love Lisanna? Lisanna loves Bickslow now. See?"He gestured to the _Raijinshuu_ with Lisanna in Bickslow's arms.

Natsu was shocked. He looked at Mira for confirmation. He could tell she'd been trying not to beat up Erza for a year. She nodded.

He ran, running out the door, to that piece to hope they truly weren't lying.

_3

**Blizzard: I hate my writing. tell me if you like it. or not.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS. I LOVE EM'!**

**first three to review will get mentioned in next chapter.**

**Please also give me an OC in a separate review. Seeya!**


	2. From Lucy, a former Fairy

**Blizzard: If I don't get any reviews, I will discontinue stories. **

**Lucy: And Fairy Tail is not Blizzard's-**

**Errys: -But I am!-**

**Lucy: - And you might not want to get Blizzard mad…**

**Blizzard: **_**Ahem,**_ **enjoy…**

**Lucy: I just noticed.. ERRYS, YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS STORY. Yet.**

Natsu ran to Lucy's apartment, expecting this to be all a joke.

Upon arriving, however, the apartment was bare. Not a single piece of funiture was there. She really had moved out. He wailed. Her scent was faint. Too faint. He spotted an opened envelope, and started reading the teardrop-stained letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_For those of you who even bothered to check my apartment, thank you for doing so. I enjoyed Fairy Tail, though now I feel like I was just a replacement for Lisanna. She is just like me in emotions, but a bit more drama queen-ish._

_I will leave for about 5 years, less if I complete my training faster. More if I don't get more stable. My emotions are too out of whack to stay. When I come back, I hope to give you a dishing of revenge. But when I appear again, I might not come back to Fairy Tail. Tell Natsu I hate him and Lisanna. And they'd be perfect for each other because I was only a replacement._

_From Lucy Heartfilia, Wandering Mage_

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted Lucy back. He slowly trudged back to the Guild Hall while sobbing.

When he arrived, Lisanna walked up to him and pouted. "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere!"

Angrily he stomped past her and sulked in a corner for days, just him and the corner and Lisanna trying to get him out of the corner.

**Blizzard: Phew! I was reading a bunch of these stories, with the same plot, and I got inspiration.**

**Errys: Heeheehee- I'm not in here...yet. Look for me later!**

**Lucy: Errys, go! Shoo!**

**Errys: Harrumph. *Grumpily clomps away***

**Blizzard: Please review… I'll get sad and discontinue the story if you don't. Still accepting OCs and Guild Name Ideas. **


End file.
